


Vegetor

by mrs_berrys_husband (mr_berry)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Macarons, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_berry/pseuds/mrs_berrys_husband
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akuma, which gives Adrien new insight about Marinette. Macarons play a vital role in this fic. If you have a problem with macarons, this is not the fic for you.





	Vegetor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_berry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/gifts).



> This is my first piece of writing that I wrote at the request of my wife, mrs_berry.

Why couldn’t evil take a day off? Marinette knew it was wishful thinking, but she was lacking the energy today.

Having been awake since 3am trying to make the perfect macaron, Marinette was low on sleep. And while her good friend and kwami, Tikki, gave her the boost she needed to spring into action, it wasn’t enough this morning to stop her from letting out the occasional yawn.

“Do you need to take a cat nap, m’lady?”

There was Chat Noir, always with his wit at the tips of his claws. He didn’t seem to have any issues this morning, running around trying to distract the akuma. The akuma had appeared right as Marinette was pulling out the perfect batch of macarons. She was barely able to revel in her divine creations for Adrien, before she quickly transformed when she heard panicked screams from the commotion happening just outside her parents' bakery. She placed one that she was inspecting in her pocket and thrust out into the streets to help.

“Not until we finish our vegetables!” Ladybug quipped in response. If they were going to take down this giant broccoli akuma, they needed to work together as a team. “Can you notice any weaknesses?”

This broccoli wasn’t messing around. He had a cannon attached to one arm that would fire peas. If you got hit with a pea, it seemed to suck all the strength and energy from your body, leaving you a frail lump on the ground like countless other Parisians. This vegetable could be dangerous. If either her or Chat Noir were hit with a pea, they might not be able to fight back, even with the added strength of their kwamis. They needed to fight smart.

“Nothing yet” called back Chat, dancing in between volleys of peas as they moved several streets away from the bakery, “but I know you’ll think of something m’lady! You always do!”

Chat was right. She realized it was time to use…

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug cried, sending her yo-yo into the air to call for extra help.

After a dizzying array of hearts, down came…

“A pair of ladybug earrings?” Ladybug said, puzzled. They looked exactly the same, and they had the same weight in her hands as they did on her ears. What was she supposed to do with this?

“Are you trying to get two Ladybugs? Don’t make my dreams come true just yet!” Chat smirked from the other side of the road.

But that was all Chat Noir managed to say. As he was distracted by what Ladybug was doing, he forgot that the akuma was still at large; Ladybug had as well, and in that split second she got hit by a pea. She let out a tiny cry as she felt all her muscles start to relax. Suddenly, her skin felt tight and constricting. Her eyes felt dry and her mouth was parched. All her joints felt tight and her body felt heavy, as if gravity had suddenly doubled.

“Ladybug!” A concerned Chat yelled out.

A hearty laugh emanated from the akumatized farmer. He had simply wanted to set up his stand at the farmers market when some kids started prodding and making fun of him! So what if he lived a simple life, farmers were the backbone of this great city, of all cities! They were an integral part of society and he was proud to provide such a lavish service! Those punks would find out how wrong they were…

“Looks like someone’s feeling a little green,” belched the big, green giant as a purple moth frame appeared over his face.

“Excellent work, Vegetor!” screeched Hawk Moth from the other side. “Now grab her Miraculous!”

Vegetor calmly walked over and knelt in front of Ladybug. She didn’t have any strength left to ward him off. She could barely keep her eyes open to see what he was doing.

This was it... In this moment, she had let her city down; all the citizens who counted on her to keep them safe from evil. There was nothing she could do, but capitulate. Vegetor would take her Miraculous and she would be exposed. Paris would never be truly safe again under her watch, forcing her to give up the mantle for the good of every Parisian.

Vegetor snatched the Miraculous from Ladybug’s limp grasp. “Finally, I have the Ladybug Miraculous!” yelled Hawk Moth, proud that his plan worked.

“Cataclysm!” came a familiar voice, much closer now than it had been a few seconds ago. Chat Noir had run over to were Ladybug was lying down. Taking advantage of Vegetor being distracted, as Vegetor had just done to Ladybug, Chat Noir brought his cataclysmic claws down on the pea canon. This shattered the canon, allowing the black lepidopteran escape. Vegetor started to scream as he was enveloped by a black cloud, transforming him back into the human he once was.

“If you’ll give me the honour, m’lady?” Chat Noir asked with a bow. He gently grabbed Ladybug’s yo-yo, and flung it out towards the akuma, but to his dismay the yo-yo fell far from its target.

It would seem that only Ladybug could de-evilize an akuma.

And with that, Chat Noir ran over to Ladybug, picking her up off the ground and placing the yo-yo in her outstretched hand. “I need you to be strong for me,” he said encouragingly.

Holding Ladybug tight, clasping her yo-yo yielding hand in his, he helped her throw the yo-yo towards the akuma, luckily landing its mark. As it reeled back in, Ladybug couldn’t help but feel tremendous gratitude to the masked hero whom she fought alongside. He can always trust her to do the right thing, just as she can always trust him to be there for her.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” Chat Noir said with a smile, saying the words Ladybug was having difficulty saying. She needed to save her strength and voice for calling for the Miraculous Ladybugs, otherwise Paris wouldn’t be able to revert back to how it was before Vegetor attacked.

“No, I was so close this time!” yelled Hawk Moth angrily from his loft. As the shutters closed in his lair, the last light glanced off his face. “I will get your Miraculous and fulfill my wish! You can’t stop me, it’s only a matter of time!”

Back in the streets of Paris, Chat Noir was still gingerly holding Ladybug as he scooped the fake Miraculous earrings from in front of a disoriented farmer. Once again holding Ladybug’s hand in his, he counted down from three and thrust Ladybug’s hand into the air, dispelling the fake Miraculous and restoring Paris to the way it was before.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug yelled as much as she could! Her throat felt incredibly hoarse and it took everything she had in her to say it confidently. But as everything began reverting to normal, she felt her muscles tense back into action, her skin began to fit her body again and her eyes, mouth and throat all moistened up. She was finally able to stand freely and felt her voice returning.

“Thank you for saving me,” Ladybug said after pounding fists with Chat Noir. She really had a lot to thank him for; he not only saved Paris, he had saved Ladybug’s identity as well. “You truly are the best partner I could have ever asked for.”

In that moment, Ladybug had an idea of how to thank him. She still had the macaron from earlier that she had been investigating for quality. She could let Chat Noir have this one, as a show of her gratitude.

Pulling it from her pocket, luckily still intact, she presented the macaron to Chat Noir.

“A small handmade token of my thanks. I will have to make the rest up to you some other day.” And Ladybug meant it. Saving her life was a big deal, and this kitty was always there for her asking nothing in return other than her attention and affection. He was someone she could always trust.

“Thanks, m’lady.” Chat Noir graciously accepted the snack. He loved macarons, and this tan-coloured biscuit had a hint of his favourite flavour, passion fruit. He reveled in its sweetness, the light and fluffy texture of the meringue, the crispness of the outer shells. It was glorious in the simplicity with which it delivered such feelings. How did it do that, he wondered?

He was brought back to the present by the beeps from Ladybug’s Miraculous, warning her of her imminent transformation.

“Looks like it’s time for me to bug out,” Ladybug stated, pulling out her yo-yo and whirling it around. “I’ll see you around!” Whisking her yo-yo to some high terrace, she pulled herself out on to a rooftop and began leaping her way back to the bakery.

“Not soon enough!” Chat Noir called out behind her. He would soon revert back, too. He still had to get back home in time for when Nathalie would check in on him for school.

 

* * *

 

Marinette pushed through the classroom door, rushing around the corner to where Adrien was sitting. Luckily, Nino had not arrived yet so there was an empty space that Marinette could occupy for the time being. Still panting, she placed a box of her handmade macarons on the table as she slid along the bench to be next to Adrien.

“Hello Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, excited to see his friend. His attention was soon grabbed by the box of treats she brought with her. “What’s this for?”

“Oh, I, uh…” Marinette stumbled with her words. She didn’t have time to practice what she was going to say to him. She was in such a rush getting ready and making it to class after the akuma attack, she neglected to plan what she would say to Adrien. “Imademacaronsandthoughtyoumightwantbreakfast!”

“Macarons for breakfast?” Adrien had already eaten a tidy breakfast prepared by Nathalie before he left for school.

“Uhh… sure, why not!” Marinette replied with a smile. “They are light and delicious and Ithinktheymightbeyourfavouriteflavour,notthatIknowwhatyourfavouriteflavourisbutIthinkyoushouldtrysome,oratleastone?” She gazed towards her feet as she started to ramble.

Adrien stared at her blankly, but then a laugh rose from his belly, turning his face into a smile. With a tiny head-tilt, he looked into Marinette’s eyes, as if he was looking directly into her soul. Marinette looked back in amazement. She could get lost in those beautiful eyes forever.

“Thanks Marinette!” Adrien said, opening the box with a friendly smile. He grabbed one of the macarons, and immediately his facial expressions changed. The texture... the colour… they were so familiar to him. He quickly bit into the biscuit, eager to solve the puzzle that had gripped his brain and grasped all his attention. He swore he had this very same macaron just hours ago. The sweetness, the crispness, the fluffiness… all reminiscent of the handmade macaron that Ladybug had given him after the akuma attack.

Could it be?!

Adrien was befuddled. His friend was giving him the most complex problem in the form of a sweet treat. For breakfast no less!

“Is something wrong?” Marinette interrupted Adrien’s thoughts, concerned by the perplexed look on his face. “DidImessthemup?”

Calmly, Adrien turned in his seat towards her. Marinette pulled back a bit, not sure of what was going on or what he was doing.

“Did… did you make these macarons?” Adrien’s deadpan face asked.

“Of course!” exclaimed Marinette. She was confused what was going through his mind. Did they not taste good? Did she not whisk the eggs long enough and make a soppy meringue? Had she used peanut flour instead of almond flour by accident for the shells? Why was he so expressionless?

“They taste delicious!” Adrien retorted sharply. He couldn’t give anything away. Marinette couldn’t know what he now knew. Devouring the rest of the macaron, he smiled again as Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad you like them!” Marinette exhaled, finally able to breathe. And with that, she went to her own seat. Other students were starting to file in now, and Miss Bustier was getting ready to present the day’s lessons.

But Adrien would not be able to pay attention. He was so fixated on what now lay in front of him. The answers to the so many questions he had since he first donned the cat Miraculous ring. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his friend and fellow classmate, was Ladybug, his partner in defending Paris and the object of his heart?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
